


supernova heart

by MTlesbian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Mutual Pining, Other, Science Olympiad, Slow Burn, Snapshots, yeah i know i know i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTlesbian/pseuds/MTlesbian
Summary: "Beauregard, my love, you have some bloody fucking explaining to do."Mollymauk Tealeaf does not want to spend his senior year of high school with his face in books studying for some kind of science competition. He isn't a nerd, like Beau, and he very much likes sleeping. Nevertheless, and in spite of his great efforts, he finds himself roped into joining Dwendal Area's Science Olympiad team mostly because of how badly Yasha wants him to.And, of course, of course, he gets more than he bargained for the very moment he meets his partner for Astronomy.





	supernova heart

**Author's Note:**

> this Is the prologue. ideally, future chapters will be longer

Dear Students,

Hope your school year is going well so far! As I am sure most of you are well aware, it is just about that time of year when we get started with our Science Olympiad practices! There’s a very great event lineup this year, and I hope you’re all as excited as I am to get started studying!

My wife and I have drafted a loose event roster based on your prior experiences with us, the current event schedule, and personal event requests you have already made. Feel free to email either of us with any questions or revisions or present your concerns at our first meeting this Thursday after school until 4:00. 

Looking forward to another wonderful year with you all and great first impressions with our first timers!

Attachment: sciolyroster.pdf

Dr. Brenatto, AP Chemistry

\--

Molly frowns. Squints. He scrolls up, reads the email again, much more carefully this time, much more carefully than he frankly reads any email from any teacher - not that he gets many. It, somehow, makes even less sense than the first time. He rolls over, from his back onto his stomach, holds his phone in both hands.

He checks the intended recipients of the email, sees himself and about a dozen others listed. Checks his lockscreen, his case, makes sure its his phone. Tires of all the detective work.

He checks the recipients again, and recognizes a few names.

Motherfuck, he thinks. “That ass,” he says aloud.

He opens his contacts, taps “The Unpleasant One,” then “call.”

It rings once, twice, then picks up. 

He cuts off a half grumbled, angry “hurllo-” and says “Beauregard, my love, you have some bloody fucking explaining to do.”

\--

The next morning, during lunch, Beauregard does some bloody fucking explaining.

“Firstly,” she says between bites of underseasoned french fries, “it was Yasha’s idea. ‘S her first year too.” She gestures vaguely with a half-eaten fry to the empty seat at their table that will, at some point during the period, be where Yasha sits. 

Molly frankly cannot wait. “But it was you that told them I’d be interested? Then it’s still your fault I’m in this.” 

Beau mutters something like “wouldn’t blame her anyway,” and Molly very pointedly ignores her.

“My god, Beau! Surely there’s gotta be someone more qualified - did they even check my grades? Attendance? Anything at all?”

Beau frowns, almost like the bite of fry she got was still a bit frozen in the middle. “They don’t really, uh, get enough people on the team to be that selective. It isn’t the most stereotypically, like, fun club.”

“It honestly sounds worse than getting teeth pulled,” Molly says, grimacing at the thought of spending precious fuckoff time reading science jargon. “I cannot fathom why anyone would join.” He gives Beau a very pointed look, hoping it has the desired impact despite the way his cheek is smushed against his hand.

She shrugs. “Dunno why Yash joined, but Dairon said it’d be good for me. College apps, if nothing else.”

“Caleb says it’s because you’re a nerd.”

Molly jumps up to a full sitting position, shocked and delighted at the sound of a third voice. 

“Oh, Yasha, dear, how I’ve missed you,” he says at the same time Beau sputters out, “D-Don’t listen to a goddamn thing he says.”

Yasha smiles at them both as she sits down. Molly immediately latches onto her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and she pulls him close in turn.

“Oh, Yasha,” he very nearly whines, “are you really going to abandon me for nerd club.”

Her face, somehow, softens even further. “Oh, Molly,” she says, teasing, “you know I would not abandon you.”

Beau gags at them as she shoves her chair out and goes to throw the empty fries container away, but Molly can see the trace of jealousy in her face. He flips her off with the hand tucked behind Yasha’s head, and she returns it with fury.

“Besides,” Yasha continues, immediately drawing back Molly’s full attention. “I think it will be fun. You will like it.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “Yasha. My most dear friend,” he says severely, “You have known me my whole life, Yasha. You know very well how untrue that is.”

She laughs, soft and stuttered with inexperience. “Not the books, Molly, of course not the books and studying. I mean the people. Beau introduced me to a few, and I think you’ll really like them.”

“Only for you,” Molly sighs, resigns himself to a year weighed down by the expectation to read more books he won’t even open, all to get his weekly-if-he’s-lucky dose of Yasha time. 

**Author's Note:**

> "hey MTL are you really having nostalgia over scioly and writing a wm slowburn about it" yes. please enjoy
> 
> still working on my "voice" for molly, for how used i am to writing caleb. any feedback on that would be absolutely lovely.
> 
> hooooooogh multi chapter fics. im great at those huh? this isnt a good idea, strictly, but with enough motivation + feedback ill be able to pump out chapters to this semi regularly (they always say that, huh) so please give kudos and leave comments!!


End file.
